No More Tears To Shed
by Azul the blue
Summary: Ratchet watched on as his leader was slain. His oldest and dearest friend. He watched as Optimus' life faded. He would've cried. But he had no tears left.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet let out a long sigh as he stood at the console, going over the work Optimus had left.

Jack, Raf, and Miko were trying to cheer up Bulk, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

But he was left to his own thoughts.

In normal curcumstances, Optimus would've had him smiling by now.

But no more.

He was gone, forever with the Allspark.

Ratchet shook his head hopelessly.

He'd seen his closest friend die only a few earth weeks ago!

Megatron had torn Optimus' chest open, and Ratchet had been forced to watch.

He hated every last fraggin' 'Con ever to hurt his team, ever to LIVE!

He would've cried.

But Ratchet had no tears left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was in light recharge when a distant rumble and the ground shaking shocked him online.

Glancing around, he got up and raced into the main area, where Allie was dozing. She hadn't been sleeping well for awhile. Also, her father had asked if they could watch her for a few days because he had to go to China for business. None of them had the heart to say no.

Slowly, Allie's eyes opened and she yawned. "Mmm...s'mthin' wrong, Rach?"

"Perhaps, I don't know." Ratchet replied, tapping a console to get it to work.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he saw on the screen.

Another autobot life signal.

Acree and Bumblebee came in just then, blinking and asking him what was wrong.

He finally was able to spit it out.

"Another...another life signal...an _Autobot_ life signal isn't far from here..."

* * *

Dully opening her optics, she squinted at the glare of the star shining down on her shattered windshield.

Letting out a load groan, she heaved herself up, and looked around.

The place was _hell!_

Suddenly struck by a wave of nausea, she sank to her knees.

She received a warning on her HUD telling her she was in danger of stasis.

Groaning again, she cursed her luck.

After thinking, she decided it was best she waited here.

Just then, she blacked out.

* * *

Frowning at the small speck in the distance, Ratchet sighed and continued forward with Bee and Arcee.

Reaching their target, they discovered it was a crashed Autobot ship.

Carefully entering, they found a unconsious femme with sleek blue, red, and dark grey plating.

Noting her horrible condition, he Bulkhead to bridge them back.

With the help of Arcee and Bee, they hefted the femme - Who was surisingly heavy - back to base.

Examining her closely, he was relieved to find only one of her wounds were major.

Patching her up, he mumbled, "She got almost scrapped...wonder what the pit happened to her."

Suddenly, the femme snapped online, and shot up. "Who are you?"

"Ratchet. Those over there are Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquvel, and Allie Williams. You?'

"My designation is Mirrah." The femme replied.

Mirrah... Ratchet could've sworn he had heard that name before.

That aside... why was she here?


	3. Chapter 3

After the very extreme... "interrogation," Mirrah felt something like... exposed.

In simple terms, anyway.

She'd just revealed all she knew to her faction...

Secrets she's never even told her team. _Former_ team.

She didn't know who her creators were, she was raised on the streets of Cybertron, and no, she was not a spy.

She was anything but a spy!

Well, for the decepticons, anyway.

She was a spy for the autobots, but her position had changed when she had recived her last order - To find any suvivors.

She'd come to this hunk of rock because she'd picked up signals.

But the decepticons found her.

She'd revealed nothing, so they shot her down.

After that, she hadn't a clue.

Now, she was scrubbing the paint that had somehow 'mysteriousy' gotten on the wall.

Too bad Ratchet doesn't have a sense of fun.

* * *

"I really can't say who my creators are... Because I don't know. I grew up on the streets..." Mirrah explained to the team.

Ratchet looked at her again.

That color scheme was so familiar...

And not knowing her creators? That'd be a pretty big coincidence, if it was one...

Ratchet had a lurking suspicion he knew who her creator was...

He remembered that long ago, Prime had a daughter named Mirrah...

Strange coincicdence, hmm?

Ratchet didn't think so.

Mirrah had been kidnapped at an early age, and none knew where she went, or who took her.

Prime never saw her again.

But...perhaps this femme standing before him was that sparkling that was lost so long ago...

Perhaps this was Optimus' long lost daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirrah vented deeply, before speaking. "I remember...someone..."

Ratchet nodded. "Can you remember what he or she looked like?"

"I don't remember any faces...but i think they had blue and red on them..."

Mirrah let ot run over her. "I remember now. I think my carrier's name began with an o...or was it a m? Either way..."

_Mirrah opened her eyes, and let out a huff. "Cwarrier, I heyah!"_  
_Her carrier smiled. "Yes, you are there, little one."_  
_Suddenly, she heard shotuing._  
_"Cwarrier, wa's goin' on?" Mirrah squeaked._  
_Her carrier's eyes widened. He scooped her up and hid them both in a small room._  
_"Mirrah, if anything happens to me, I want you to get up, press this, and run." Her carrier ordered._  
_"Yus, cwarrier. Will du."_  
_When her carrier left, a mech broke in and grabbed her. Carrier saw._  
_"Mirrah! No!"_  
_As she was carried off, she heard the screaming of her carrier, the last sound she'd ever hear from him ever again._

Ratchet nodded. "Mirrah... I think I know who your carrier was."

"You do?"

"Yes. I believe that your carrier was Optimus Prime. Everything points to you being daughter."

"He.. you think _I'M_ his lost daughter?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Mirrah turned her head and sighed. I had been a tough fight, but they won.

The war was over.

All commanding officers of the Decepticons had been netruilized or pacified.

While she'd never trust them fully, peace at last.

Arcee came in. "Hey, ypou joining us or not?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps in a little bit..." Mirrah shrugged.

Arcee sat down next to her. "Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?"

"Bittersweet memories." Mirrah smiled a little bit. "I wonder what carrier'd say to this."

"Probably stay calm throughout the whole thing." Arcee smiled at her. "He was a nice guy."

"So I hear."

Arcee and Mirrah fell silent.

"You still in the mood?" Mirrah asked.

"What?"

"Are you still in the mood to join the others?" Mirrah asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" MIrrah grinned.

Standing up, Mirrah decided to let it go. No use mourning the past, right?

"_I live for today, tommorow, and beyond.."_


End file.
